Simplify the expression. $7x(-2x-1)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${7x}$ $ = ({7x} \times -2x) + ({7x} \times -1)$ $ = (-14x^{2}) + (-7x)$ $ = -14x^{2} - 7x$